


【VN】蜜桃苏打【4N跟5N灵魂互换3】

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 副标题：贫穷少年迫于生计站街，客人竟是失散多时的亲爹奶油霜IF线，如果4N一直在5N身体里没法离开，强行肉体改造预警，dark预警





	【VN】蜜桃苏打【4N跟5N灵魂互换3】

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

穿越系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266139)】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266739)】【本篇】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780642)】 

 

 

 

 

 

“你找peach？”说话的人一边眨着睫毛上的闪粉，一边指向身后不起眼的街道拐角，难得的客人直接越过他就走了，这位画着浓妆的男妓嫉妒地盯着对方紧绷皮裤下的长腿和宽厚的肩背，恶狠狠地吸了一口烟“Everybody love bicth peach”火光烧至滤嘴，他丢下烟蒂踩到鞋底。

没有人知道男孩是什么时候来的，是否成年，有什么苦衷，总之在某个礼拜日过去的周一傍晚，男孩突然出现在这条不入流的巷道，站在寒风中像条走失的名贵狗，跟那群干瘪老丑化妆盖住真面孔的男妓比起来，他如同一只饱满的南国水果那样鲜活多汁甜美，一开始只是被女人拉上车子后座，后来男人也开始光顾起这个新货，无论女人还是男人他们都一致沉迷在peach年轻的肉体下，用金钱去买下几十分钟一小时，钱货两清后又企图用爱留住他。

新客人来的时机刚刚好，peach正俯身弯着腰站在一辆打开的车门中间跟客人调情，男孩一只手攀在车窗玻璃上，另一只手撑在女人艳俗的金发里，女人笑得浑身乱颤，抓着男孩的腰带示意他往自己胸前靠，直到新客人走到两人身后，已经躺倒在车座椅上的女人才慌忙用指甲去抓身上的男孩，他没有停下动作直接回过头

新客人跟这位新入行的男妓一样英俊，有着同样的银发蓝眼睛，气质更加冷冽，衣着像个贵族，他应该去歌剧院而不应该站在这么昏暗又淫靡的露天妓院。

“要一起吗，你多少钱”女人喘息着挑逗男人，发出刺耳的尖笑，甚至主动扯开前扣胸罩露出一对硕大滚圆的填充假奶，硅胶只能令白皙的乳房像个塑料那样僵硬直立着，而peach把自己从女人章鱼触须一般贪婪的手脚中挣脱，转过身就这么直接叩上车门走了“嘿！我买你们两个”女人冲车窗外伸出一把纸钞，男孩甚至都懒得回头，他气冲冲地拽过男人走了

他们停在了巷尾一辆SUV后的路灯下，他们互相瞪着对方，谁也不打算第一个开口。

最后男孩败下阵“你为什么来这里”他的声音怒气未消，如果可以他大概会冲着男人脸上揍一拳，他的脸在这种地方简直是招蜂引蝶的荧灯

“我来找你，Nero”维吉尔想上前拉起尼禄方才牵过他的手，尼禄往后避开了

“Vergil，我不会回去的”尼禄还是老样子，头发软软地翘着，狗狗眼湿漉漉地盯着地上不敢抬头乱看，红色毛衣上多了几个破洞，他带着尼禄的项链和手链，却又不是尼禄

“你离家出走就为了做这个？peach，哈”维吉尔看着他的小男孩，毛茸茸的银色汗毛在夜灯下微光闪闪，真的像极了一只水蜜桃，确实是一个非常适合他的化名。他看着他的小朋友，熟悉的脸和身体，他外表没有改变，身上气味却因为沾到女人的香水味显得陌生又疏离，提醒他一切都改变了。

“你更喜欢我称呼你什么，My son ，My boy？”维吉尔心头烧着怒火一触即发

“我不是你的小朋友”男孩烦躁着抓着头发“我不是你的那个什么乖男孩Nero”

“你就是他”男人捏着了男孩的耳垂“就算你自称是来自几年前，你依旧是我的Nero”他想用自己的气味掩盖掉尼禄身上一切外来的气息，给他做标记，提醒所有人这是他的宝物，只能属于他。

“你找我也只是为了操我，你这个上了自己儿子的变态”男孩抗拒着甩开男人的手，环抱手臂，浑身都写着排斥，恶心，离我远点。他生气的样子还是跟那次一样，他在父亲和儿子之间单方面画下界限，提醒自己不可越过，也不许对方走进来。

“Nero，you are you”男人步步紧逼，把倔强的男孩关在自己臂弯内“为什么要离开自己的父亲”他贴在男孩耳边说，呼吸叹入他耳蜗内，语言如一把弓拉动男孩的心弦。他怀念极了这股该死的渴望，尼禄脑海里第一个念头是我快投降了我好需要他我想爱他。

“你根本不像一个父亲！”尼禄强行忍住内心的渴望推开维吉尔，他失败了，于是双手也被并在一起锁到背后，男人试图给男孩一个吻，被他的男孩侧开脸躲掉了。

空气诡异地沉默着，尼禄闭着眼不去看他最爱的人，他不敢去看维吉尔，不敢呼吸，不敢动摇，他最爱的人也是他的血缘至亲，尼禄嘲讽地笑起来，他不能再错下去了，那便由自己远离对方，从爱的深渊里挣扎逃开，他无法改变父亲，那就只能改变自己了。

“我不会再跟你做爱了，Father”

尼禄不闪不避准备迎接男人的怒火，被一把摔在砖墙上，尼禄没看见男人如受伤的野兽退入黑暗内，他以为维吉尔会很生气，为什么如此轻易就放过了自己

“所以，你喜欢跟女人做？”他问道，尼禄扶着墙面站起来，有点轻微脑震荡的眩晕，他看见男人投在地面的倒影开始扭曲变形，一条尖锐尾巴从身后冒现，圈紧尼禄，男孩再度被按在砖墙上，额前擦破几道伤口，尾巴渐渐锁紧，倒刺扎入衣服下的皮肉内，尼禄反而松了口气，惩罚他总比再被强暴来得好多了。

他放心得太早了，尾巴尖端的锥针刺入他两粒乳头，深入乳孔，刺激乳腺，像在给他打一针雌性激素，尼禄感觉到前胸开始鼓胀起来，从被进入的地方开始变得酸酸麻麻痒痒，他原本硬实的胸肌软下来，变成两边微融的圆润乳房，他无数想切掉自己畸变的胸，他被父亲改造过的胸，如刚开始发育的青春期少女的胸乳，青涩又疼痛，哪怕是被自己的手抓着，只要捏起乳肉，胀痛的皮下胸腺立马变得舒畅，快感越攒越多，乳房越来越鼓起，越来越滚圆，下面也不知不觉地翘起来，他变成一个摸自己胸都能射出来的怪物了。

尼禄的阴茎从没来得及拉上的裤链缺口探出头，硬到笔直，他握住它往下按，企图用痛楚令他软下来，他的阴茎像个欠虐的婊子，对待它越痛就越是兴奋地流水，他放开了手，胸前的快感已经过激到在毛衣下撑起两点激凸，他身上该突起的部分已经全部突起了。

维吉尔看着尼禄不知所措地握着自己的阴茎来回拉拽等着发射出来，他的眼睛没有温度，尼禄皱着眉茫然地射了出来，精液流过他的黑色手套滴落地面。

“知道吗，Nero，我能把你肏成女人”维吉尔的语气冷静下带着晦暗的高亢情绪，他讲述的声音越平静，包含的内容越是残酷“你的魔人没有性别，如果我强行在你前面钻洞，你解除魔人化后腿间也会多个女人的洞”他一边说，一边用半魔化的爪子伸进尼禄大腿中间，刺入睾丸后的会阴，爪尖慢慢地在柔软的肌肉层滑动“回答我，你喜欢吗”

“Stop！”尼禄两只手抓在魔龙蓝色鳞甲上企图从下体拉开，龙爪的银蓝色尖端刺破了表皮，直直插进肉中，没有血滴下来，什么也没有。

“我会一直插你女人的穴，射到里面，一直干到你怀孕”指尖没入血肉内，像一束光照进血肉之躯，搅动的黏腻声音渐大，尼禄丝毫不觉得痛，也没有血，这可怕的一切似乎意味着对方述说的一切即将成真。

“Daddy，求你操我后面”被吓到崩溃的尼禄绝望地拽低裤子，掰开后穴，自觉俯低腰“求你了，插这里，我想要papa进来”被拉开的菊穴主动收缩着闭合张开，饥渴地露出内里湿红的肠道，他的后穴被他的父亲操过太多次了，他的身体永远都这么诚实地爱着维吉尔。

他只是盯着他儿子的穴口，为那份淫荡的挑逗而愤怒“其他人也能满足你吗”尼禄哭喊着摇头“没有其他人，他们只要我用前面那根去上他们，我只被您肏过，只有您，我是父亲专属的小婊子，求您了papa”他像个发高烧的孩子一样不停重复着语无伦次的破碎句子。

他的小男孩被过度的爱击垮了，维吉尔复杂地望着自己哭泣不停的儿子，尼禄一次又一次试着从他身边逃开，他用尽了所有的办法试图留住他。他每一次操尼禄都像是最后一次做爱那般毫无保留，他射满尼禄身上所以能进去的地方，射到他小腹微鼓，做爱结束也不舍得拔出来，他像个濒临疯狂边缘的人一样操着他的儿子，某天他清醒后，尼禄已经失踪了。

是他做错了吗，维吉尔寻找着尼禄时一直在想，是因为他的爱太浓重才压垮了他的小男孩吗，没有人教过他要怎么耐心去爱另一个人，如果你太用力，会捏碎蝴蝶的翅膀，折断雏鸟的翅膀，爱情这种没有实质的东西远比任何物质都要来得脆弱，如果不想让对方窒息而死你总得学会放手。维吉尔一生只学会了如何杀死敌人，而尼禄并非他的敌人，他收回了部分魔化，手腕恢复成人类的形态，成创口抽出，那里立刻合拢恢复成光滑的一段肌肤，没有多出一个洞，没有。

尼禄还在哭着求饶，男孩被父亲残忍的描述吓坏了，维吉尔把惊吓过度的孩子抱到怀中，因为大量出汗尼禄的皮肤白得渗人，男孩一到父亲怀内立马讨好地吻上父亲的嘴角，不停地蹭他的脸，把自己上衣拉高，颤巍巍地暴露在父亲眼前，尼禄用自己的一切在求他，在乞求他的怜悯。

“我会当个乖孩子，求您操我后面”他跪下来，用脸去蹭父亲胯间的勃起，像个虔诚圣徒在亲近他唯一的神，他投降了一败涂地，尼禄因为恐惧而乱糟糟的大脑在下达错误的指令，去爱他，去爱你爱的人，去爱爱你的人，去敬畏他，去敬畏爱你的人，去敬畏你爱的人，贡献自己的爱给你爱的人，贡献自己的血肉给爱你的人，阿门

尼禄将父亲的阳具贴到自己脸上，无限亲密地蹭着它，他吻着阳具上的虬突青筋，感受其下的暴戾，舔过每一寸每一寸，用舌头轻轻抚慰两颗饱满的睾丸，吸吮着舔弄着爱着。

整根阳具勃起后的尺寸骇人，整个肉柱横过尼禄半张脸，龟头抵在尼禄头顶，前液从上往下淌出，打湿了尼禄的头发，银白软发被黏成一起，尼禄依旧在热情地亲吻睾丸，滚热的阴茎温暖着他冷到颤抖的身体，带给他唯一的热源，他像是即将被冻死前那般亲着父亲的阴茎，精液射到了他整张脸上，白浊在浓密长睫上粘连成牵丝，像蜘蛛在他浓密睫毛上结一张网，网住了他，抓住了他，俘虏了他。

“Nero”维吉尔的声音非常温柔，尼禄任由他在自己脸上刮干净精液，他等不及维吉尔把手指收回去就含住了，舔食光了父亲赐予他的全部浓精“我是您的乖孩子”尼禄蹭着维吉尔的手心，将脆弱悉数展露在父亲眼前“肏我吧”他背对着维吉尔弯腰，双手抓着屁股掰开臀缝“Fuck me papa”

他的小男孩如一张跳针的黑胶唱片，一遍又一遍地重复着肏我，维吉尔沉默地站着，用手指描绘尼禄的五官，小朋友瘦了一点，低着头后颈颈椎格外突出，棘突仿佛能从皮肤下刺出，肩窝塌下来，双腮凹陷，他眼脸下浮现睡眠不足的黑眼圈，尼禄脆弱地后仰着脸，向着他的造物主求情，他的父亲将手指伸入他的口腔内，慢条斯理地扫过他上下两排的牙齿，他在找流落街头时尼禄有没有被其他人伤害过，没有假牙和缺口，尼禄没有含过其他男人。

“乖孩子，你保护了自己”维吉尔凑前叼着尼禄的后颈，用牙啃咬那一片白细的皮肉，寻找到满意的位置后狠咬下去，齿痕印下伤口渗血，又被维吉尔耐心地舔干净，他像一条狼，孤独的狼王，在跟伴侣交配前颇带玩弄意味地帮爱人理毛，一个个牙压印刻在尼禄脑后，沿着大脊椎骨向下，齿印越发密集，他边撕咬尼禄的腰窝，边扯下尼禄的裤子，他的小男孩穿着一条他从未见过的煽情内裤，紧密贴合勃起形状与臀缝后穴，光滑布料下，前方肉柱龟头与凹穴处被浸湿一片，指尖隔着布料戳入凹陷处，湿软布料被戳进穴肉内，尼禄呻吟着，阴茎将内裤撑得更高。

再细滑的布料吸满了水分后被塞入穴内都会显得艰涩，肠道艰难地蠕动着想将异物排出，后臀处仅仅一线宽的内裤大半被顶进穴内通道，打湿后的蓝深成一种迷乱的黑，臀肉被对比的越发白皙肉感，被光影打上淫靡的线条，尼禄不敢自己将东西扯出来，他整个后背都被父亲打上了专属于他的烙印，他依旧害怕得浑身颤抖着，因为弯腰的姿势乳房形状显得很美，尖尖一点水滴状的乳房，维吉尔将它握住手里，温白腻软，乳尖如小鸟的喙轻啄他的手心，伴随着心脏突突直跳，像活的某种生物，像把尼禄的某部分从体内挖出来暴露在空气中，他无法停止。

尼禄已经只能发出呼吸声了，热气团在路灯光柱下聚拢，散开，聚拢，散开，维吉尔的阳具肏入时他才哀叫了一声，很快又咬紧牙关，他被身后的男人搂在怀里颠来倒去得顶弄深插，可他不敢发出任何多余的声音，只有水滴溅到水泥地面的微弱声响，他的父亲就着相连的姿势将尼禄从后入式调正，正面肏入他的儿子，把他的脸掰到面前，他的小男孩果然还是一碰就哭了。

每一次做爱都是如此，尼禄会挣扎会逃脱会叫骂着踢打不停，而只要阴茎一插进去，他便只能流泪了，真是一个傻孩子，维吉尔想着，愉悦地掐紧尼禄前胸红肿的乳头，他所有的痛苦心思他全都知晓，可是如果只有痛苦又为什么会湿成这样。

维吉尔在观察着他的小男孩，尼禄他脸上的表情明明痛苦到了极点，可他体内的肠道又热情到了缠绵的地步，身与心相驳，自责与愧疚将尼禄他切成了两半，一半听从灵魂的渴望敞开一切爱着维吉尔，另一半大概躲起来了。

“说你爱我”恶魔开口了“Nero，你是爱着我的”恶魔劝诱着男孩，如伊甸园里智慧树上的蛇诱惑当初无知的人类吃下禁果“你害怕的一切对我毫无意义，没有任何存在能分开我们”

蛇吐着信子，身躯缠在绿叶枝干间鲜红的苹果在阳光下闪烁，从此再无法回去往昔岁月

肉棒像是焊进了肉穴内，如此密不可分，尼禄白皙的臀部被撞击出淤痕红点，他眼睛里干涸了，所有流动的水都一致涌去了下半身，由肠道黏膜内细胞壁渗压而出，化作透明肠液，只为了强暴他的人能更好地操自己，尼禄感觉自己真成了一只被阴茎插入果肉内搅拌的水蜜桃，熟透了也烂透了，植物没有痛觉只会从缺口流出蜜汁，被施暴者用爱的名义一一舔尽，没有人会觉得那其实是桃子的眼泪。

“说，你爱我”得不到反应的恶魔加重了顶胯撞击的力气，刻意调整肉柱冠头去捣弄戳刺尼禄的前列腺体，只是父亲调教儿子百试百灵的一招，年轻的肉体一碰就能出水，一碰就会倒戈，沉浸在肉体纯粹的欢愉内无需再思考对错。

尼禄拼命摇着头，他已经在床上无数次说我爱你，可维吉尔依旧拿铁链把他铐得紧紧的，他父亲的欲望是不见底的深渊，他的占有欲病态到将自己整个人填进去都不够，他已经没有任何办法了。

“说你爱我”开始逐渐变得暴力的维吉尔将尼禄压在墙上锁死退路，不再保留地狂抽猛送，只几下顶弄，尼禄整个后背毛衣都被粗粝的墙面刮烂了，光裸的后背开始被擦得生疼，他因为疼痛紧绷着屁股想跟父亲讨饶，却是被更为用力地凿进深处，穴内黏膜都被肏得刺痛了，尼禄讨饶地收缩起耻部肌肉，他脚已经软得站不稳了，而父亲还在不厌烦地做着活塞运动，铁棍似的阳具地搅动他的肠道，尼禄终于被逼出了声音“疼...”

维吉尔太习惯在做爱时惩罚尼禄了，他毫无动摇地继续将自己阴茎顶入肉穴往深处捅“是你的心，还是别的东西”

“全部”尼禄双龙紧紧圈在父亲脖子处牢牢地挂在他身上，此时此刻这一秒他们心跳一致，呼吸一致，身体紧密相连，心灵却相距对方如此之远，他悲伤地喊着“我不爱你”

“你爱我”

尼禄湿透了的肉穴持续发出硬物在里面搅动时的淫秽水声，咕啾声里还有他父亲自言自语般的你爱我，他那个看起来无坚不摧的父亲垂下睫毛表情晦暗，整齐梳在脑后的头发散下几缕刘海落在额前，遮住他刀锋似的眼睛，他的父亲只一遍遍重复着说着你爱我，他那样子令尼禄的心仿佛泡在一杯气泡水里，无数碳酸苏打在他心中噼里啪啦地炸开，血管揪紧了，他竟然会为此觉得难过。

“我不爱你”尼禄哽咽着，意图将拒绝的话传递给维吉尔

“你这个说话的小骗子”

他的父亲抬起眼盯着尼禄泛红的眼睛，他突然笑起来，巨龙的翅膀从他后背优雅地展开，所有能见物都被染成蓝色，恶魔不会溺水而亡，他们坠入了爱河，维吉尔吻上尼禄撒谎的嘴，唇舌交融，吞噬掉一切，从此相濡以沫，迷路的灵魂找到缺失了另一半，他们本该就是世界上最合适的一对爱人，血缘造就了一方无论怎么挣扎逃避都无力挣脱的命运，在这一刻终于圆满。

昏迷前尼禄一直在说着对不起，再得不到其他回应的龙将宝物銜在口中带回了巢穴，维吉尔将尼禄放置在熟悉的床上后，大概是闻到了房间里熟悉的味道，依旧昏迷中的尼禄喃喃地说着papa对不起papa请不要抛下我papa等等我，他从另一个梦中惊醒过来。

尼禄缓缓地起身，他的手被维吉尔牢牢地牵着，他低头看了会自己身上腿间的淤青吻痕，钝痛的下半身毫无知觉，他看见自己左手无名指上套着一圈指环，右手被对方握紧，他看向父亲的左手，那里空无一物。

“这是什么？”尼禄知道维吉尔也在注视着他，他在对方眼前晃了晃自己的手，示意他闷骚的父亲解释

“用来关住你的钥匙”

“那它能打开什么”尼禄又举高两人相牵的手暗示对方解释为什么只有他一个人戴

“打开我的心”维吉尔从颈后拉过一条线绳，上面挂着一个跟尼禄手上一模一样的戒指。

 

\-----------------------场景跳转分割线-----------------------------

 

他醒过来第一眼看见的是自己熟悉的鬼手，正对着床上另一个人发着荧荧蓝光，他抓握又松开，感受着回到自己熟悉身体里的安全感，留长的刘海扫在他眼脸上刺刺的，尼禄把自己的脸埋进双膝，缓缓地呼吸着，男人翻身将他重新搂进怀里

对方疑惑地看着他，抬手轻轻擦掉他眼角一点湿润“很疼吗”他问道

“你指什么？”尼禄盯着年轻了许多的父亲，他没有那么死板又冷冽了，连那个很严肃的发型都软软地塌下一半，刘海遮着眼睛，维吉尔他现在终于像个17岁少年应该有的样子了

“我对你做过的事”

“已经不疼了”尼禄摇头试着往外挪开远离对方的怀抱，却因为酸软无力的腰与突然抽筋的腿而败下阵来“.....”他突然明白过来对方具体指的是什么事了

所以其实他早就跟父亲相认了?在这错乱的时空里？尼禄累得无法再思考了，偏偏男人非要捉着他的手往他手指间套一圈冰凉的金属，不会是他想的那个吧，尼禄转头去看，果不其然，他跟男人的手上戴着两枚一模一样的戒指。

比维吉尔套出戒指给人戴上更恐怖的是他说出口的话“我还不知道你的名字所以没有刻字”他父亲的语气里竟然还带有一丝丝委屈与不满“你应该先告诉我你的名字”

尼禄把手上指环转了一圈确实看到上面镌刻有一个小小的字母V，他甚至能看出来这是手工打造的“Nero，我的名字是Nero”尼禄摸了摸银指环光滑的弧度，自己都没发现他现在是在笑着，对着维吉尔的礼物。

“Nero，你给我一种非常熟悉的感觉”男人把刻好字母N的戒指重新拿在手里还未戴上，尼禄看看枕头下露出的刀鞘，半饷才说“可以挂脖子上”他知道这个日后追求力量到迷失整个人生的男人手上不适合带任何妨碍拿刀的装饰物

银色戒指被穿进细绳挂到他脖子上，上面小小的N在霜冷月色下闪闪发光，维吉尔难得温柔的露出一个笑容，对着尼禄说我很喜欢你

“....”他的父亲原来还有过如此纯情的表达方式，上一秒才做爱完下一秒就跟着求婚了？尼禄看着维吉尔，陌生又熟悉的爱人，望了又望，使眼睛与心同时得到满足，然后像顿悟到什么似的背对着维吉尔把脸埋进枕头里

“我爱你”尼禄他回答得很小声，银发下遮不住的耳朵则却红得飞快，维吉尔抱住他很容易心软的情人，他觉得自己大概也被感染得很容易满足了。

因为这一切太过梦幻第二天早晨尼禄对着空无一人的房间发呆，他跑出去找了一圈，所有房屋树木街道场景都是他脑海里该有的模样，所有熟悉的人都在，被拨乱的时间修正了错误的分支，一切倒带回远点。尼禄正在人群里茫然地找着一个人，突然他停下了脚步，他忘记了自己寻找的人的模样，他的脑成了沙漏，记忆从通道如细沙淅淅流下，在所有沙子掉落前他跌跌撞撞地跑到了圣堂，本能地冲进去了告解室。

“一个梦令你如此困扰吗，孩子”

“我不觉得那是梦”

“你迷失在自己的梦境里了，孩子”

“我，记得那些细节，非常的真实，里面的人也像是真实的存在，我以前也来过这里”

“孩子，这是你第一次忏悔”

“我快被一个梦逼疯了，我无法忘记掉发生过的事”

“梦境都是虚假的，孩子，你该放下了”

“我又想到那人的样子了，他”

“他对你做了什么”

“我不知道，我忘记他的脸了，可我必须记住他，我必须记着他的脸”

尼禄从窄小的告解木屋出来后没走几步突然栽倒在地浑身发热冒着冷汗他抱着自己的脑袋，砂砾即将流尽了，尼禄拼命将沙子握住手心，他必须要记住，在这最后时刻来临前记住脑内闪现过的脸，那个男人应该是什么样的？

他站起来，尼禄很奇怪自己为什么会来救世主圣堂，还跪在他从来不屑来的忏悔屋前的地毯上，不会自己有梦游的习惯吧，在被迫得到一只怪手后不能再增加其他奇怪的毛病了，尼禄摇摇头往外走，手无意识地磨蹭自己无名指上的戒指，他感觉那里应该戴的是另一枚戒指。

银指环落在枕头上，戴着它的人不见了，维吉尔浑身穿戴整齐站在房间内等了一天一夜，在第三天初升的阳光照入屋内前他走了，临走前他把戒指捏到手心想将它们碾碎，孤零零的被抛下的戒指，他抹掉了指环上镌印的字母，最后还是收在了身上。

他会找到他的，总有一天，他会找到尼禄的，重逢那天他会有很多办法让尼禄知道，他再也逃不掉了

 

*


End file.
